Serial Crimes Unit
The Serial Crimes Unit (abbreviated as SCU) is a special branch of the FBI, dedicated to solving crimes involving serial killers, such as the SKX Murders. Condemned: Criminal Origins The protagonist, Ethan Thomas, as well as Lt. Angel Rosa are members of the SCU. At the beginning of the game, Ethan is called in to investigate the murder of a young woman at the hands of the The Match Maker. As an SCU agent, Ethan has access to standard investigation tools, including a laser light, UV Light, Spectrometer, and Camera. Ethan also uses his heightened instincts to visualize certain crime scenes. Following the deaths Officer Becker and Detective Dickenson, Ethan is wanted by the SCU and goes rogue, despite pleas from his boss, Director Ike Farrel, to turn himself in. With the help of Rosa, Ethan successfully solves the SKX murders and defeats the Oro Dark Primary. Despite being cleared of the charges against him, Ethan is suspended from the SCU, and later resigns, having felt like he was betrayed by the organization. Condemned 2: Bloodshot Ethan is called back into the SCU after they receive a phone call from Malcolm Vanhorn, asking for Ethan. Ethan, now homeless and alcoholic, has completely isolated himself from other people and especially the SCU, which he now despises. However, since he still trusts Rosa, Ethan agrees to help them find Vanhorn. Ethan is once again given access to various investigation tools, only this time they all take the form of one item (Known as the "Field Kit") which also contains a GPS and communication tool. During the investigation, Ethan discovers that Leland Vanhorn, aka "SKX" is still alive, and heads to Black Lake Lodge to try to get some answers on the Oro. It is here where Agent Dorland sends several of his agents to kill Ethan and destroy Vanhorn's library, though their plans are thwarted by both Ethan and a large, rabid bear. Upon his return to Metro City, Ethan discovers that the SCU successfully captured SKX near a bowling alley, but the killer quickly escapes when Ethan tries to talk to him. Dorland finally reveals himself and Farrel to be members of the Oro, and that Farrel hired Ethan because he was aware of his voice ability (Which Farrel believes the Oro should be taking advantage of instead of eliminating it). Ethan is once again wanted by the SCU, as revealed in a radio broadcast in the Magic Theater.The SCU are last fought in The Peninsula, where Dorland sends several agents as well as an armed helicopter after Ethan in an attempt to stop him from destroying the Oro. One of the game's levels is set inside the SCU headquarters. Here, Ethan hallucinates that the building is under attack by the same tar monsters fought in Rock Bottom. With the help of Agent Pennington (Who is later revealed to be deceased in reality), Ethan navigates his way through the building, fighting hostile SCU agents that have been possessed by the tar. The remainder of the level sees Ethan returning to reality and being interrogated by Farrel. SCU Enemy Types Condemned 2: Bloodshot SCU Agents SCU Agents are corrupt tactical operators under the direction of Dorland. They are first encountered at Black Lake Lodge, then at the Trenton District, and later at the Peninsula. They wear S.W.A.T. gear with an urban digital camouflage pattern, and vary from wearing a gas mask, balaclava with ballistic helmet and goggles, ballistic mask, or just a balaclava. They are fast and extremely dangerous especially when Ethan is out-numbered. Due to their body armor the agents are resilient to gun fire and are not stunned by bullet impacts. They mostly use firearms like the Assault Rifle, 9mm Pistol, or Riot Gun. In a gun fight they move from cover to cover and attempt to flank, they rarely engage unarmed, but if so they strike quickly and experienced using one-two combos, hooks, and uppercuts. It is best to engage these enemies one at a time. Condemned 2: Multiplayer The SCU represent one of two playable factions in team based games, the other being The Influenced. The four selectable character models include an agent wearing a balaclava, an agent with a gas mask, an agent with an riot mask, and an agent with goggles and a ballistic helmet. In Bum Rush, the SCU have access to either an Assault Rifle or a Shotgun and must hold off the Influenced as long as possible. In Crime Scene, the SCU must use Spectrometers to look for evidenced dropped by the Influenced. Once the evidence is found, it must be scanned. Once again, agents have access to firearms, this time, the shotgun and 9mm Pistol. Equipment *Field Kit *Flashlight *Camera *Spectrometer *GPS *Laser Light *UV Light *CAT Scan *Wireless Communicator Weapons *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Riot Gun *9mm *.45 Cal Pistol Important Members *Ethan Thomas (Former) *Rosa Angel *Agent Dorland *Agent Pierce LeRue‎‎ *Director Ike Farrel *Agent Jake Pennington Category:SCU Category:Enemies